


Une Voix Émue 情扣心弦

by Sophia2000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Child Loss, Comfort Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional Sex, Episode: s01e23 Sacrifice, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Foe Yay, Forgiveness, M/M, Past Character Death, Series Spoilers, Sleeping Together, Suicide Attempt, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, post-Undertaking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: Malcolm崩溃了，Oliver清楚。但如果他抓住一线机会，也许他能像Tommy希望的那样拯救Malcolm，也许能让他重新振作起来，或者至少给他支离破碎的心找一个安身之处。故事设定在“事业”（Undertaking）之后，第一季结局和第二季首播之间。这是一个与原剧不同的故事——Oliver并没有独自一人去炼狱岛，同时我们会看到Tommy的死对Malcolm的影响。
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Malcolm Merlyn
Kudos: 3





	1. Irascible 暴躁易怒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WroughtBetwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [WroughtBetwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt). Log in to view. 



> 暴躁（Irascible）：感性的两个分支之一，是与竞争和侵略有关的本能，与愤怒、绝望、恐惧和希望相关。

那是次日凌晨3点。

Oliver坐在床上，凝视着虚空。他再也受不了那些嘈杂了。那些记者、电视机和收音机里播报新闻的嘈杂声、Dig和Felicity、俱乐部里的窃窃私语，不论何时、不论何地，他都无法避开这些声音。他无法忍受看到Laurel，无法忍受看到她的脸。他无法忍受看到Thea的脸。太多的愤怒，太多的悲伤，像毒液一样渗入他的心，让他无法呼吸，无法思考。因此，他躲了起来。

新闻里还没有提到Tommy，但是一旦他们发现找不到Malcolm，他们就会提。Oliver找不到他。如果连他也找不到，那么警察就更找不到。新闻媒体亦是如此。他们会把他写为“已身故”，称之为Merlyn帝国的陨落。哦，不过他们仍然有题材可以发挥，他的母亲以及她的被捕一事。死亡人数还在攀升。一个个泪流满面的人们手持失踪亲人的照片，乞求着帮助。

他必须出去。Oliver环顾了一下房间，然后站起来，开始往行李箱里一股脑地塞东西。他甚至没真正看清自己在收拾什么。衣服。急救箱。它其实并不重要，只要足以供他离开之用，离开此地，去到随便什么地方，任何地方。他想起那座岛。他知道有人会带他回去。那是一个他知道没人找得到他的地方，也不会有人会想到去那里找他。至少暂时不会。它在召唤他，在他的血液里高唱。他属于那里，却从不属于此处，不属于这个由扭曲的钢筋、破碎的混凝土和血淋淋的尸体组成的丛林。

这时Oliver的手机响了。他习惯性地拿起来，接着盯着屏幕上来电者的名字——他盯了太久，以至于转入了语音信箱。他一动不动地盯着手机，不一会它又响了起来。这一次，就这一次，他接了。

“你想怎样？”

Malcolm的声音在电话的另一端颤抖着。“他在哪？Oliver，Tommy在哪？”

Oliver什么也没说。他的声音像一块沉重的铅块卡在了喉咙里。

“求你了，我找不到他。Oliver，你是不是……你知道他在哪吗？”

“他死了。”

Oliver挂了电话。操他的。操他的，操他的，滚去地狱吧。他怎么敢，他竟然还敢……混蛋东西。Oliver咆哮一声，把手机往床上一扔。它继续响个不停。于是他干脆把手机关机，塞进牛仔裤口袋里。真该杀了他。他自顾自地对自己低吼一声，同时把更多的东西塞进箱子，关上拉链，夺门而出。他出了屋子，没有回头，哪怕一次也没有。

当他来到室外，站在摩托车的一旁，双手覆上冷冰冰的金属。他应该找个什么人，至少应该告诉某个人他要走了。编造一些愚蠢透顶的故事，比如需要去欧洲旅行一趟，诸如此类。至少到那时Thea会知道他身在何处，而且如果他再也不回来了，那……她就会以为他跟哪个满面春风的小妞跑了。至少他一生的谎言和伪装对营造一个钢铁直男、富有的白人派对男孩的形象很有好处。她会买账的。随便怎样吧。

Oliver掏出手机，按下开机键，去打开短信箱。五个未接电话，三条语音留言，都来自Malcolm。愤怒顿时让他的血液沸腾起来。他按下语音信箱的按钮，听对方给他留下的话。他想要知道。他想知道，因为这样当他给Malcolm回电话，向他发泄出胸中积聚已久的暴风骤雨时，他就会知道等待他的是什么狗屁说辞。但Oliver听着，起初什么也没听到，然后是低低的、破碎的抽泣声。Malcolm Merlyn，黑暗射手，贫民区的毁灭者，在哭。

“求你了，Oliver。求你接吧。告诉我那不是真的。求你了。告诉我你只是在……你只是想伤害我。求你了，接电话吧。”语音结束了。下一条开始播放，始于愤怒，终于绝望。“Oliver，该死的，你不能这样对我。我只要你告诉我他在哪。我有能力帮你妈妈摆脱困境。Oliver，你对我来说就像家人一样。求你了，给我打电话吧。”滴，语音结束。下一条，声音异常疲惫。“对不起。求你了，别这样。我很抱歉。我知道我把一切都搞砸了。求你就接个电话吧。我做不到……我不能。”

语音信息结束了。Oliver的手在颤抖，出于愤怒或是悲痛或是别的什么，他不确定。他只知道他呆呆地站在那，手里捏着电话，Malcolm声音里的什么东西让他后颈的汗毛立了起来。事情有些不对劲，该死的，Oliver发现自己开始拨打Malcolm的号码。响了三声，然后他听到线路接通了。没有声音回应。

“Malcolm？”他能听到呼吸声，十分粗重。“拜托了，Malcolm。跟我说说话。”

回答声气若游丝。“Oliver，求你了。”

该死。Oliver跳上他的摩托车，急匆匆地戴上手套。“你在哪？”

电话里微弱地报出一个地址。Oliver知道那家小旅馆，离市区大概三十分钟的路程。他挂掉电话，戴好头盔，启动摩托车，从自家宅邸的行车道飞驰而出，开上路况较好的道路，驶离星城。警察们此时正忙得不可开交，无暇去开超速罚单，因此Oliver尽可能让自己开到最快。十分钟后，他把车开进了旅馆的停车场。“也许这是个圈套”，他一边想，一边冲上楼，快速扫视着公寓房门的号码。即使这不是圈套，而且他也确定这不是，他将会发现什么？当他找到了Malcolm，他打算做什么？当下就有这么多的选择，而且……Oliver在正确的公寓门外停了下来。

门被反锁了。当他砰砰地敲着那面轻薄脆弱的木头时，没有人回应。Oliver低吼一声，几乎毫不费力就把门撞开。他搜遍了整个公寓，最后在浴室里发现了蜷缩在地板上的Malcolm。对方手里正拿着一瓶打开的安眠药。里面一粒不剩。

“该死的，Malcolm。”Oliver嘶了一声。他甩开自己的包，抓起他之前包起来的草药，塞进男人嘴里。“别这样做。你他妈怎么敢这样做。”

漫长的一分钟过去了，突然Malcolm睁开了眼睛，他被噎住了一下，然后猛地吐了起来，Oliver扶住他，看着他开始抱着大开的马桶狂吐。半个小时后，Malcolm终于瘫倒在Oliver的怀里，浑身颤抖，气喘吁吁，满头大汗。最后一轮呕吐出来的全是胆汁，纯粹是干呕；所有的药片都吐出来了。又过了半个小时。Malcolm的脸埋在Oliver的颈窝里；他仍然浑身浸透了汗水，而Oliver可以肯定，这个男人在哭，但是他周身的颤抖已经逐渐放缓直至平复，呼吸和脉搏也恢复到了正常状态。Oliver始终蜷在一旁搂着他，指尖温柔地梳过Malcolm的发丝。

“告诉我这不是真的。”过了一会儿，Malcolm微不可闻地说出一句话，声音听起来就像碎玻璃。“求你。”

“我很抱歉。”词句空洞无比。“他死于地震。”

Malcolm抖了一下。“怎么死的？”

“Laurel当时在办公室里。大楼开始倒塌。Tommy跑过去救她。她出去了，但是Tommy……”他停住了，咽了口唾沫； 他无法让自己的喉咙正常地工作， 一切都感觉如此麻木。“他没能活着出来。”

“这都是我的错。是我造成的。我害死了我自己的儿子。”

“Malcolm，你害死了很多人的儿子。”

Oliver在这句话脱口的那一刻立刻就后悔了。Malcolm向后退了一点，眼睛直直盯着Oliver。他一句话也没说，沉默地站了起来；他整个人晃得厉害，但还是让自己跌跌撞撞地走了出去。Oliver紧紧地跟在后面，看着Malcolm脚步虚浮地进了厨房，径直向一套刀具走去。他猛地冲上去。

“嘿！”Oliver抓住Malcolm，把他拽回来，男人开始反击，于是他就用两只胳膊将对方拦腰紧紧抱住。“停下！Malcolm，停下！”

他奋力挣扎想要挣脱Oliver的桎梏，但他太累了，也太虚弱了；他气喘吁吁地倒在Oliver身上。“让我去。放开我，我会结束你原本就该结束的事。”

“你知道他临终前的最后一句话是什么吗？Tommy对我说的最后一句话？他感谢我没有杀你。”他停了一会，给足时间让这句话被充分地理解。Malcolm的反抗停了下来，因此Oliver也慢慢放松了对他牢牢的束缚。“Tommy最后想的人是你，Malcolm。他爱你。他希望你能活下去。”

沉默在空气中蔓延。“陪着我好吗？就一小会？”终于，他问。Malcolm张了张嘴，然后又闭上了，艰难地吞咽了一下。他摇摇头，闭上眼睛。“我不……我不安全。我对我自己来说都不安全。”

Oliver放开了Malcolm，但仍然用一只胳膊搂着他的腰来支撑对方的重量。“我哪也不去。”他轻轻地说，“你也是。”

Malcolm没有回答，只是一动不动地凝视着地板。他任由Oliver把他们二人带到卧室，当Oliver终于完全松开他时，他陷进了柔软的床里。Oliver拂去Malcolm额头上的头发，粗略地检查了一下面前的男人。血从他湿漉漉的衬衫里渗了出来；Oliver意识到Malcolm甚至没有包扎Oliver在地震当晚给他造成的伤口。Oliver很快行动起来，他拿来了自己的包，又在浴室里翻了个遍，找到了他需要的所有东西。他回来后剥掉了对方的衬衫，血肉模糊的伤口露出来时他畏缩了一下。Malcolm没有抗拒。Oliver用湿布轻轻擦拭伤口的两边，再用消毒剂杀菌；他用无菌纱布盖住伤口，然后用胶带粘好。目前来说，这比缝合它们要好，以防最坏的情况伤口感染。Oliver伸出手轻轻托住Malcolm的下巴，把他的头抬起来，用一道微小的光束照向Malcolm的眼睛。瞳孔有了反应，看上去一切正常。

Oliver叹了一口气，把手拿开，重重地坐在床的另一边，靠在床头背后的墙上，闭上了眼睛。时间一分一秒地过去，Oliver深吸一口气，让自己的神经慢慢松弛，让恐慌渐渐平息。他倏然睁开眼睛，感觉到床动了一下，床单发出沙沙声，同时他的肩头落下了一个轻轻的重量；Malcolm正蜷在他身边，额头靠在Oliver身上。有那么一瞬间，Oliver考虑过要不要把他推开，但随后他就抬起了胳膊，手指沿着男人的后颈轻轻抚摸，以示安慰。不一会，Malcolm的呼吸就逐渐变慢变深；他睡熟了。

一个小时过去了。在Malcolm在一侧睡觉的时候，Oliver在另一侧思考。

虽说他很生气，但Oliver知道他们都已经筋疲力竭，而且都承受了远超肉体之痛的创伤。而且尽管Malcolm造成了这一切，Oliver还是感觉到自己内心的愤怒与他曾经对这个男人的感情天人交战。这种愤怒源于背叛，而这背叛源于他曾把Malcolm视为自己家庭的一分子。毕竟，Malcolm曾经一度像Tommy一样……温暖，阳光，绅士，时不时还会暴露出欢闹、顽皮的特质，甚至是喜欢恶作剧的天性。岁月的流逝和亲人的亡故使他变得冷酷，如今冷酷到Oliver想把Malcolm射成筛子，直到今天早上以后……

Oliver睁开眼睛。他心中产生了一个想法，一个愚蠢的想法，甚至比自己原地上天还要愚蠢。然而但凡有任何机会能让Malcolm不至于变得越来越糟，他就必须接受。为了Tommy。Oliver挪动了一下身子，站了起来，动作尽可能地轻悄悄；可Malcolm还是醒了，眼睛里充满了不信任。他什么也没说，不过他也不必说什么。

“我马上回来。”Oliver向他保证。“只是去倒点水。”

Malcolm点点头，坐了起来，蜷起身子靠在背后的墙上；他在观察Oliver，可能还在怀疑Oliver是不是打算杀了他。Oliver打量了房间一周，确保可视范围内没有更多的武器，然后离开了。他在公寓里踱了一会儿，然后进了浴室，关上门。Tommy的遗愿是希望Oliver能放过Malcolm。也许，只是也许，Malcolm身上有值得拯救的东西。Oliver滑开手机，滚动着一列未命名的号码，拨打了其中一个，通知他的联络人安排一架开往岛屿的飞机。事情几分钟内就安排好了。

接着Oliver走进厨房，笨拙地摸索了一会，把他找到的东西扔在柜台上，用它们快速地泡了几杯茶。不过是热水加薄荷，味道可能非常糟，不过他知道这茶带来的温暖对他们两人都会大有助益。当Oliver一回到卧室，Malcolm就目不转睛地盯着他手里的饮品。他在床上坐下，把马克杯递给对方。“来，喝吧。”

Malcolm只是抬头望着Oliver；过了很长一段时间后，他伸手接过饮料，在杯子接触嘴唇的那一刻停住了，无疑在闻是否有毒药的味道，然后他啜了一小口。成功了。“谢谢。”他低声说，两手抱紧了杯子。

他们静静地坐着，时不时在喝茶时看一下对方，沉浸在各自的思绪里。Oliver知道他可以就此打住，任Malcolm在痛苦中消沉。毕竟这也是他罪有应得，不是吗？但这时Malcolm把杯子放在床头柜上，背靠着墙；他安安静静一动不动地坐了一段时间，然后眼泪又开始止不住地往下淌。Malcolm的所作所为是不可原谅的。但是把他像现在这样留在这，任他自我毁灭……Oliver知道那也是不可原谅的。如果Oliver只是简单粗暴地把他交给警察，让他被关起来，他知道Malcolm在铁山监狱绝没有半丝生存的可能。至少Oliver知道，他的母亲虽然有责任，但也是间接责任，因此有一定的机会保障自己的安全。但Malcolm就不一样了，他绝对活不过一天，这个方案就相当于Oliver直接杀了他。

这不是个选项。

“我要回‘炼狱’。今晚就走。”Oliver犹豫了一下。他把膝盖收起来，缩在胸前，在那句话说出口之前最后一次斟酌自己的选择。“跟我一起来吧，Malcolm。”

Malcolm抬起了头，一双哭得红红的、充血的绿眼睛直直地望着Oliver。“那个岛？为什么？”

“我在那里找到了自我。也许你也能在那里再一次找到自我。”

“太迟了。”他眨了眨眼睛，想让泪水收回去，但说话的声音仍然在开口的那一刻暴露出了内在的残破不堪。“我无法挽回这一切。我所做的事……我回不去了。”

“没错。你无法改变你做过的事。你无法让Tommy死而复生。”Oliver低头看着自己的手，想到了自他回来后，所有那些自己曾亲手夺走的生命。他思索着自己做过的事情里有多少是被复仇所引导的。“但你可以从这里开始，选择未来走向何方。你可以选择放下怒火，放下仇恨，选择不把这些痛苦发泄给别的人。你可以选择保护这座城市，保护这一切，以此来纪念他。而不仅仅是报仇。"

Malcolm迎上了Oliver的目光，然后看向窗外。阳光透过污渍斑斑的窗户照了进来，他眼下的乌青在这淡淡的、苍白的日光下愈发明显。很快，他的脑袋和肩膀耷拉了下来，像是败下阵来。“我该怎么做？”

“我会展示给你看。”他听到了Tommy曾经的声音，嘶嘶地控诉他是个杀人犯，在他的记忆里回响。Oliver知道，归根结底，他和Malcolm没什么不同。如果他对自己开诚布公，他很难说这些话有多少是讲给Malcolm听的，又有多少其实是讲给他自己的。“我们可以找到一条新路，一条更好的路。一起努力。”

过了很久，Malcolm又把目光投向Oliver。他幅度十分微小地点了点头。“展示给我。”

那么多的情绪都刻在这几个字里——悲伤、悔恨、绝望。还有希望。也许，Oliver允许自己这样去想，到头来，也许还是有一点点希望的。也许，Tommy没有白死。


	2. Concupiscible 欲望助澜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由性欲引起的（Concupiscible）：感性的两个分支之一，与回避和追求有关的本能。与喜、悲、恨、爱、欲有关。

他们已经在岛上生活了一个月零十三天。

Oliver知道那个时间点之后的确切日子，因为他和Malcolm之间发生变化的时候正好是一个月，从那时起已经有十三天了。他并不完全清楚是什么原因导致了这种变化。他所知道的是，他们是在满月的那晚到达“炼狱”的，而事发时又是满月。Oliver把Malcolm带到了岛上他最喜欢的地方——森林中的一个小悬崖，那里可以俯瞰丛林，能看到海天一线升明月，能看到晨光万丈昭黎明，一个像巨大的象牙，一个像黄金的美饰。

这一直是个艰难的选择；Shado就葬在附近，还有他的父亲和姚飞。三十天过去了，虽然Oliver知道他们都还有很长的路要走，但这座小岛已经为他们俩带来了好处。Malcolm变得更柔和、更温暖，更像Oliver记忆中的那个人。他看起来几乎可以说是平静的，至少在他清醒的时候是如此。他们每天都在跑步、游泳、训练、打猎，互相讲述他们的经历……和他们失去的、爱过的人的故事。要谈起Tommy离世的那晚十分艰难。情况总是如此。但距离他们入住这里一个月差几天时，一个月以来的交谈和努力地理解，Oliver可以看到自己几乎已经原谅了Malcolm。几乎原谅了。

夜晚会更难熬一些。有的夜晚很平静。他们会扎营，静静地躺下，聆听大海的喧嚣，听着山里野狗的嚎叫，直至他们坠入无梦之眠。但也有很多夜晚，太多的夜晚，一个人或另一个人或两个人都辗转反侧，在夜里哭泣，直到一个人把另一个人吵醒，或者直到一个人让他们同时从两人的尖叫中醒来。而那一夜，Oliver带Malcolm去那个特别之地的那个夜晚，是最糟糕的夜晚之一。

那天是在清晨。对Oliver来说，通过自己的亲身实践证明，这个夜晚是仁慈的、深沉的、安详的......至少在他被一声痛苦凄厉的哀号惊醒之前是这样的。Oliver坐了起来，不用看也知道Malcolm这一夜没那么幸运。Oliver穿过飞机，来到Malcolm睡觉的小床前，将手放在Malcolm的肩膀上，轻轻地跟他说话，直到对方几分钟后醒来。男人飞快地坐起来，目光穿过黑暗盯着Oliver。Malcolm什么也没说，但他靠在Oliver身上，脸贴在对方的一侧，双肩颤抖。这一切，Oliver明白。

“来吧。”Oliver轻声说。“有个地方我想带你去看看。”

Malcolm未掷一辞。他跟着Oliver穿过树林，紧紧地跟在他身后。可以说，Oliver以前都不知道Malcolm会有害怕的时候，但那天晚上，他的确很害怕；Oliver放慢了速度，让Malcolm上前来和他肩并肩地走。在月出前的几分钟，他们到达了那几个坟墓，蓝宝石般的微光驱散了阴影。Malcolm停了下来，看着那三座坟墓，然后看向Oliver。他仍然什么也没说，但在那里静静地站了一会儿，手指轻轻地抚摸着Robert粗糙的墓碑。Oliver坐在悬崖边光滑的岩石上，看着灿烂的月光冲破海平面；片刻后，Malcolm加入了他，月亮本尊开始现身。

“太美了。”Malcolm终于说话了，声音里充满了敬畏。“美得不可思议。”

Oliver轻哼一声以示赞同，看着月亮升起，把深暗的海水变成了动荡闪烁的万片碎银。亮光舒展开来，将二人沐浴在银辉之下；Oliver把眼睛阖上了一会，沉醉其中，感觉自己的灵魂像一朵曼陀罗之花般舒展开来。他并不信奉宗教，但像这样的有些时刻，他几乎触碰到了信仰。当他睁开眼睛看向Malcolm，他能从对方那双翡翠般的眼睛里看到惊奇，Oliver知道，他也感觉到了。突然，他发觉Malcolm在看他，正是这个时刻，Oliver感觉到了。一些小小的变化，一些小小的转变。

Oliver继续在那里坐了一会儿，这时他听到远处有微弱的野兽嚎叫声，他站起来，向Malcolm伸出了一只手。Malcolm看了看Oliver的手，然后接受了它，拉着那只手站了起来。有那么一瞬间，他似乎想说些什么，但他轻轻摇了摇头，向树林走去。他们默默地往回走，就像他们来时一样，月光使回家之路比离家之路更容易走。他们回到飞机旁时，飞机里泻满了银光，就像岛上的其他每一样事物；这是Oliver最喜欢的时刻，在这样的微光下入眠。他停下脚步，环顾四周，他还是不习惯注视城市的一切，不习惯回家。但当他的视线落在Malcolm身上时，他停住了，他发现Malcolm又在回头望着他。

“Oliver……”Malcolm开了个头，然后停了下来。他用手指梳过自己的头发，颤抖地呼出一口气。“我想……谢谢你，这正是我需要的。”

Oliver歪了歪脑袋。“你值得比下一个噩梦更好的东西，”他回答。他停顿了片刻，有点惊讶地意识到这完全是他的心里话。“我希望有一天你能够幸福，Malcolm。我希望你能够痊愈。”

Malcolm的目光只多坚持了一瞬，便低下了头。Oliver能看到泪珠正顺着他的脸颊滑落，在月光下亮闪闪的。他走去Malcolm身边，走进他的个人空间，轻轻抬手将Malcolm的脸捧在手心里。Malcolm战栗地吐出一口气，抬起脸迎向对方的注视，他在Oliver的眼睛里搜寻着什么……谁知道是什么呢。但不管Malcolm找到了什么，都让他的眼泪流得更凶了。此时两人站得那么近。Oliver发现自己的眼泪也流了下来。

“我原谅你。”Oliver轻声说，这句话丝毫没有阻碍地说了出来。“我原谅你，Malcolm。我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”

下一秒，Malcolm在他的怀抱里，脸埋在Oliver的脖子上泣不成声，身子哭得一颤一颤。此时的他看上去那么脆弱，仿佛一碰即碎。Oliver紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边温柔地呢喃。等Malcolm的眼泪终于有了停下来的意思，Oliver向后拉开了一点，用拇指擦过他的脸颊。Malcolm微微侧头迎合这触碰，抬起了眼睛。就在那一息之间，Oliver倾身吻了上去。当两片片软肉温柔地覆上他的唇，Malcolm阖上了眼睛，睫毛颤动不止。Oliver也闭上了眼睛，感受到Malcolm的唇开始回应。一开始，这个吻轻柔而甜蜜，但很快Oliver开始发力，加深了这个吻。他感觉到Malcolm的嘴张开了一点，不太多。Oliver立刻效仿，他能感觉到Malcolm的舌在与他试探性地追逐缠绵。突然Malcolm挣脱了这个吻，气喘吁吁。这时Oliver才意识到自己也与对方一样，大口大口地喘气。

“对不起。我不是……我要去睡一会。”Malcolm结结巴巴地留下一句话，向自己睡的那一侧机舱走去。“晚安，Oliver。”

Oliver后退了一点，整个人还有些晕眩。“晚安，Malcolm。”

第二天早上，一切好像什么也没发生过。一开始，Oliver以为这是对方出于好意，缓解尴尬。接着一天过去了，三天过去了，七天过去了……十二天，十三天…… Oliver抬头瞥了一眼浩瀚无月的夜空。十四天了，Oliver更正自己。他知道这件事始终未曾被遗忘，即使他几乎希望它消失在时间之河里。不仅如此，他心里明白，终有一天，他们会谈起此事。他有多怯于面对这一想法，他就有多肯定这个谈话会发生；这不是一件能够随随便便抛之脑后、不问不理的事。但十四天过去了，什么也没发生。完完全全，什么也没有。Oliver能感觉到它就在皮肤下游走，像一种磨人的瘙痒。当他们准备在入夜时分上床睡觉的时候，Oliver差一点就要提起此事了。

但他没有。他站在Malcolm的小床榻边，就差开口了，但是Malcolm眼睛里的恐惧足以让他噤声。也许这件事本身就很简单；那是个糟糕的夜晚，而他们都很寂寞，都渴望一个温暖的身体可以依偎。这并非Oliver第一次在这个岛上、在这样的情况下找到自我，他的脑海中忽而闪回Fyres和所有与那场混乱有关的事，但很快他就掐灭这思绪，退开了。他躺上自己的小床，钻进被窝里把自己裹起来，决定让Malcolm一个人静静地呆着。也许Oliver才是他们俩中唯一困惑不已的人。他闭上眼睛，忽略腹中的隐隐作痛，试着入睡。

这本不是命中注定。夜里，暴风雨席来，呼啸着穿过树林，将凛冽的寒风吹进飞机。Oliver很快醒了过来，起身把门上卷着的厚布放下来，用石头固定住。这对漏雨的屋顶无所助益，外面仍然是狂风呼嚎，但至少可以帮助抵御寒冷。Oliver叹了口气，擦去脸上和头发上的一部分雨水；他正要关掉小灯，却发现Malcolm已经醒了，在小床上蜷成了一个球。

“嘿，”Oliver轻轻打了个招呼，走近了。“你还好吧？”

“挺好。”Malcolm重复了一遍。“我没事。”

突然一声惊雷，Malcolm蜷缩得更紧了。Oliver上前，向Malcolm递出一只手。“你并不好。来吧。我这边的飞机不那么漏风。”

过了一秒钟的时间，Malcolm没有动。最终，又一声雷鸣的巨响不期而至后，Malcolm握住了Oliver的手；眼前的男人冻得浑身冰冷，整个人湿漉漉的。这座岛就是这样。像这样的风暴十分罕见，但一旦它们袭来，状况一定不妙。Oliver早就能够和它们“和平相处”了，但事实上他从小到大都没有害怕过暴风雨，哪怕是经历了那个可怕的金牌游艇号之夜后。反观Malcolm则是紧紧抓住Oliver的胳膊不放，力道大得甚至把他捏疼了。那一刻他不由得惊讶，这个原本如此无所畏惧的男人，竟然害怕打雷。

当他们来到Oliver的床铺前，Oliver把靠墙的一面让给了Malcolm。这个位置更温暖，更干燥，Oliver知道，它会让人感觉更安全。Malcolm丝毫没有异议。他把整个后背都贴在墙壁上，在Oliver给他的毯子下蜷成一团。Oliver自己也躺了下来，但他并没有继续睡觉，而是一直保持清醒，关注着Malcolm的情况。每有一声雷鸣，Malcolm就会抖一下，同时随着风暴越来越近，情况只会越来越糟。Oliver上前，一只手搭上Malcolm的肩膀。Malcolm望着他，目光里充满了不确定，接着慢慢地、一点一点地挪了过来。又是一声格外惊乍的雷声响起，把飞机上的一些设备震得摇摇晃晃，但并没有造成更多的隐患。Malcolm突然紧紧地贴到了Oliver身上，瑟瑟发抖。

“没事的。”Oliver在Malcolm的耳边轻轻地说，用胳膊环住他的身子，把他紧紧抱住。“你很安全。有我在呢。”

Malcolm颤抖了一下。他没有说什么，但在Oliver身上放松了一点，是的，一点点。Oliver扯过毯子把他们两人裹好，准备好度过漫漫长夜。一个小时过去了，也许是两个小时，风暴终于平静下来，变成了一场大雨，但比之前安静多了。起初，Oliver以为也许是奇迹发生了，Malcolm不知怎么地睡着了；他一直都没说过一句话，呼吸又深又平缓。但不久后他睁开眼睛，抬眼看了看Oliver，似乎对Oliver醒着感到很惊讶。

“你没睡觉。”Malcolm皱着眉头。“你不累吗？”

“呃……有一点吧。但我想醒着，万一你需要我呢。”

Malcolm盯着他看了一会，然后摇摇头，向后靠了一点，在Oliver的温暖中拱了拱。他又沉默了，但这一次，Oliver能感觉到Malcolm的鼻息沿着他的脖子幽灵般游走。Oliver闭上眼睛，试图忽略它。不要想太多，有这样的想法太可笑了。这不过是个意外，并不像是Malcolm故意……但就在这时Oliver跑火车一般的思绪骤然停滞，因为Malcolm的脑袋侧了一点，就一点点，他的唇蜻蜓点水般落在了Oliver的下巴下面一点的地方。Oliver本能地仰起头，大脑一片空白，Malcolm吻住了他的喉咙，虽然这一吻比刚刚更用力，但仍然是试探性的。

Oliver的手移到了Malcolm的背上，在男人的肩胛骨间来回抚摸。看到Malcolm在这样的轻抚中放松了自己，他微笑了。他俯下身子，嘴唇刷过Malcolm的耳垂。“这就是你想要的吗？”

“如果我说是呢？”

这一刻，有那么多的话在Oliver的脑袋里横冲直撞，但没有一个能从成功脱口而出。因此，Oliver选择在Malcolm的耳后烙下一吻。他的手掌向下越滑越低，最后停在Malcolm的臀部。他勾起手指，把Malcolm摁向自己，同时他的吻越落越向下，直至脖颈上能感受到对方的心跳处。Malcolm的脉搏已经跳得飞快。他的一只手穿过Oliver的腋窝，紧紧地扣住他的后背，好像在试图说服自己这一切是真的。

Oliver抽身退开一点，距离刚好足够看着Malcolm的眼睛。Malcolm在颤抖，Oliver能看到他眼中说不出的恐惧。他在害怕Oliver会不知什么时候突然如梦初醒，改变主意，然后一切就都结束了。Oliver抓住这一时刻把手滑了下去，揉抚着Malcolm滚圆的双丘，把他们的下身拉到一起，整个过程甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下。Malcolm在一声急促的吸气中张开了嘴，Oliver封上了两人之间最后的几英寸空间，凶猛极速地在Malcolm口腔中攻城略地。他不需要时间去思考。他渴望他，该死的，他要让Malcolm清楚这一点。

Malcolm开始向Oliver一点点凑近，一只手轻轻按住Oliver，引导着他仰面躺下。Oliver一把钳住Malcolm的手腕，抗拒着他的推力。他迎着Malcolm的目光，嗓子里几乎是一声低吼。“我做上面。”

Malcolm的瞳孔在昏暗的光线下放大了。他微微点点头，在Oliver把他仰面推倒的时候愉悦地叹出一口气，而Oliver仍然牢牢地抓着他的手腕，将它们扣在他的头顶。Oliver低吟一声，两腿分开跨坐在Malcolm上方，夹住对方的另一只胳膊，然后俯下身子，再次吻住他。Malcolm在这一吻中呻吟，后背向上拱起，挤到了Oliver的两腿间之物。Oliver提起臀部向后缓缓挤压、研磨，在Malcolm的嘴唇上方坏笑着，看着对方因得不到满足而发出沮丧的呜呜声。他的手从Malcolm的手腕上滑落，用一只手撑起自己的身体，另一只手在Malcolm的衬衫下移动。他的指甲划过赤裸的肉体，停在Malcolm的腰线上。Oliver用手指勾住对方的黑色牛仔裤，轻轻地弹了一下。Malcolm呜咽一声，让他不禁咧出了一个大大的坏笑。

坐直了一点后，Oliver倾身，伸手在他的枕头底下摸出了一个小塑料瓶。

“你带了……”Malcolm吞了吞口水，他的声音充满了浓浓的情欲。“那么多东西里面，你居然带了润滑油。”

“在这个岛上呆久了，人会寂寞。”Oliver回答。他向后挪，滑到Malcolm的双腿之间跪着。他的指尖沿着Malcolm大腿一路向上，轻轻撩拨，看着肌肉在他的抚摸下颤动。他轻笑出声。“现在……到这儿来。”

Malcolm听话地坐了起来，挪到对方的膝盖上。有一瞬间，他似乎不太坚定，但Oliver只是挑起了一根眉毛，而这男孩子气的挑衅简直就是火上浇油。Malcolm伸手摸了摸Oliver的脸。他一边轻吻Oliver，一边解开Oliver衬衫的扣子，手指沿映入眼帘的伤疤一路向下。但当他到达Oliver的裤子时，他的手在颤抖。太久了，久到理智几乎被啃噬殆尽，而且这是真的吗，他和Oliver一样渴望这个。也许比他更渴望。想到这里，Malcolm的目光移向了别处，额头抵在Oliver的肩膀上。Oliver是真实的。

他真的在那里，天，他闻起来像森林，像性，Malcolm只想迷失自己，忘掉一切。忘记自己是谁，忘记他们俩是谁。但是该死的，Oliver想要他，他怎么……怎么可能呢？

“嘿。”Oliver的声音在他的耳边响起，轻柔而善意。“你可以改变主意。我们并不一定要做这个。”

“你为什么甚至会想这么做？”Malcolm问，努力保持声音的平稳，但还是未能如愿。“在我做了那么多事之后……”

“看着我。”这个命令很温柔，但同样改不了它作为命令的本质。Malcolm迎向Oliver的注视。他的身体很结实，很温暖，那双蓝色的眼睛里充满了火热炽烈、毫不约束的欲望……“你想停下来吗？”

一想到要停下，Malcolm就感到腹股沟处一阵灼热而痛苦的突突直跳。他的脑和心也许在纠结、质疑，但他的身体却清楚地知道自己想要什么。“不。”

“那么请你尽可能相信我，我想照顾你，相信这句话。”Oliver说。“在经历了一切之后，我知道有很多事情需要解决。我知道这不简单。苍天啊，我太清楚了。但我带我们来这里愈合伤痛。我在说我原谅你的时候是认真的，Malcolm。我想要这个。如果你……你也想要……如果你需要这个……那它就是你的。”

我想照顾你。在Oliver说的所有话中，这句话在Malcolm的脑海中一遍遍回响。他只知道自己吻了上去，用力又急切，舌头交缠，贝齿相撞，不顾一切。口腔中一股血的味道弥漫开来，Malcolm不清楚是谁的血，不过Oliver看起来并不在意。他吸吮着Malcolm的下唇，一只手插进Malcolm的头发里，纠住他的发丝，另一只手开始脱他的衣服。Oliver飞快地和纽扣战斗，灵活的手指熟练地将它们解开，但这之后他放慢了亲吻的速度，停了下来。Oliver放开了Malcolm的头发，Malcolm大口大口地喘气，趁此机会休息一下。Oliver把Malcolm的衬衫从肩膀上脱下来，丢在小床榻上。他打量着面前的男人，欣赏着他孔武有力的肩膀，手臂，胸膛。停下片刻，Oliver用手指沿着被阳光亲吻过的浅褐色皮肤移动，停在了Malcolm的肋骨上，在那里他找到了第一道疤痕。

“我背上还有更多。”Malcolm说，语气羞赧，眼睛里闪烁着Oliver许久未见的调皮光芒。“想看看吗？”

Oliver笑了。他抓住Malcolm的腰，把他拉近。他的身体两侧还有更多的疤痕，Oliver能感觉到它们一路延伸，直到Malcolm的臀部。但是，讲故事的时间永远不缺。“我想我喜欢现在看到的。”

扬起一根眉毛，Malcolm将臀部前倾，在Oliver身上碾了碾。他倾身凑近，舌尖沿着Oliver的嘴唇舔舐描摹。“这样的话，Queen先生，我也有同感。”

“我还可以给你看更多。”

Malcolm早先一直犹豫不决，但现在疑虑已完全消散，甚至为这柔情蜜意的盛情邀请而浑身颤抖。他把手指伸入Oliver的腰带，拉了一下。Oliver发出一声赞赏的哼哼，这就是Malcolm所需要的全部激励。他解开牛仔裤的扣子，慢慢地拉开拉链，当他意识到Oliver下面什么都没穿时，他差点就该死的高潮了。Oliver对Malcolm发出的声音噗嗤一下笑了，但很快Malcolm把牛仔裤推下Oliver的臀部，笑声就噎住了。因为此时有一只手卷住了他已经硬挺的柱身，温柔地将它从牛仔裤布料的束缚中释放出来。空气凉凉的，Malcolm的手也凉凉的，但在Oliver热乎乎的肌肤上感觉很好。当Malcolm第一下开始撸动他的时候，感觉甚至变得更好，但Oliver引导着Malcolm的手回到了Oliver的腰上。

还没到时候，他在心里对自己说，还没到时候。Malcolm看着他，眼睛里充满好奇。然而当Oliver开始脱Malcolm的裤子的时候，那双翡翠般的眼睛眨巴眨巴着闭上了。这有点尴尬，有点粗暴，但Oliver并不在意这些。性爱不是为了优雅，而是为了愉悦。Malcolm在眼前摇晃着身体，褪去衣物……Oliver的手指摸了上去，向下来到Malcolm的腹部，用指甲轻轻地剐蹭Malcolm的大腿内侧……Oliver看到Malcolm脸上绽放出光芒。他真是漂亮得不可思议！

Oliver弹开润滑液的瓶盖，倒了一些在手上，合拢手指把它捂热。Malcolm呼吸加速，双唇微张，直盯Oliver的眼睛。迎向这道目光，Oliver用拇指抹过Malcolm的嘴唇。这本是一种爱意的表示，但Malcolm把它含进嘴里，慢慢地吮吸，卷动舌头，爱意弥漫的甜蜜瞬间变成了热血喷张的火辣。一股热流像闪电一样窜上Oliver的手臂，直冲他的大腿。

操你，他想说。但相反，他抓住Malcolm的后颈，把他拉近，至他们的嘴唇将触未触，把声音压低成一种丝绸般的低吟。“你再这样，我可能会让你把这张嘴用到更好的地方。”

Malcolm颤抖了一下，但随后迎着Oliver的嘴唇咧开一口白牙，“好呀，长官。”

Oliver摇摇头，仰起脑袋，在Malcolm喉咙和下巴交界那片敏感的皮肤上咬了咬。他用手指抹开掌中的润滑油，在指头上裹了厚厚的一层，与此同时他凑上去亲吻，擒着Malcolm的耳垂轻轻地又舔又咬。“还有一件事，”Oliver低低地咕噜着，滑溜溜的手指不老实地伸向男人的两腿之间，“我会后悔没带避孕套吗？”

“我……啊！我很健康。”Oliver的手指找到了它们的目的地，在入口处挑逗般打转，把Malcolm逼出一声哽咽。他埋在Oliver的脖子里拱来拱去，不顾一切地在能感受到心跳的位置又亲又舔。“就……求你了。”

“好吧，考虑到你请求得这么客气。”Oliver微笑着，将一根手指伸进他的体内。他很紧，但没有Oliver预想的那么紧，他勾起手指缓缓揉按着前列腺。这一举动赚得的急促、抽泣般的呜呜声无与伦比的美味。“你以前做过。”

“有……”一声难以抑制的呻吟打断了Malcolm自己的句子，因为此刻Oliver又往里面挤入了第二根手指，呈剪刀状开合、进出。“有一段时间了。”

Oliver低吟一声，无言地回应，用那只空闲的胳膊圈住Malcolm的腰，把他紧紧抱住，稳稳地固定着他的身子，同时Oliver以一种缓慢、懒洋洋的节奏开始了抽插。一开始，Malcolm保持不动，指甲挖进Oliver的后背，呼吸也是轻轻的、快速的喘息；几下之后，他扭动起来，呼吸变成了笑声的呜咽。他的身体越来越热，而他能百分百地确定怀里的人已经急不可耐了。Oliver能感觉到Malcolm夹在他们之间的硬度，又抽插了几下后，Malcolm反方向去追Oliver的手，想把Oliver吃得更深。

完美。

抽出手指的动作给他赢得了一声欲求不满的哼哼，Oliver无声地吻了吻他；他并不打算到此为止。他拉动Malcolm的双腿环上Oliver的腰，一只手托住他的大腿后侧，另一只手扣着他的后颈。Malcolm紧张起来，像树袋熊一样死死搂住Oliver不放，怕自己向后仰面摔倒。但Oliver从经验中得知，这是不可能发生的。Oliver把他抱得更紧，重心向后移了一点，用鼻尖轻蹭Malcolm的脖子。“你很安全。有我在呢。放松。”

Malcolm点点头，慢慢地松开了自己八爪鱼般的“死亡拥抱”。他靠在Oliver用双臂创造的“靠背”上，抢过那瓶润滑油，歪歪脑袋，往Oliver的小弟弟上倒了一些。Oliver被冷得龇牙咧嘴地低吼一声，声量甚微。而Malcolm只是翘起了嘴角，那该死的笑容；一点小小的折磨，以其人之道还其人之身。当Malcolm的手来到两人之间时他又喘了一口，他慢慢抹开润滑油，又一次撸动起来，手指在他身上画着小圈。他忽然快速地用一直放在Malcolm大腿上的手抓住了Malcolm的手腕，有那么一瞬间，Malcolm显得戒备起来。这并没有持续多久。Oliver把Malcolm的手挪到自己的肩膀上，自己的手则抓住了Malcolm的屁股。他把Malcolm抬起来一点，调整了一下自己的角度，当Oliver抵在他的屁股上时，Malcolm眼中的不确定感全部消失了。

“进来。”Malcolm咽了口唾沫，想在口干舌燥的情况下把话说出来。“Oliver，求你，进来吧。”

把Malcolm往下放了一点点，只是一点点，Oliver挺起臀部，把蘑菇头挤入Malcolm的身体。Oliver肩膀上的手捏紧了，Malcolm靠在Oliver身上，发出了一声长长的、轻轻的、愉悦的呻吟。他努力想要往下坐，想要吞进去更深，但Oliver钢铁般的抓握让他动弹不得。Malcolm怎么也动不了，他扭动着身子，可Oliver只是小幅度地、浅浅地抽插了几下。他的手移到Oliver的背上，沿着年轻男人的脊柱揉捏，无声地要求更多。他不会再求人了，他绝对不会，可是……

可是Oliver却把自己完全退了出来，看着Malcolm发出一声沮丧的咆哮，Oliver微笑着问：“有什么问题吗？”

“求你了。该死的，Oliver。”Malcolm嘶吼着，指甲深深地抓进Oliver的后背。“干我。”

答案正确。Oliver顶了进去，这一次深得多。Malcolm泻出一声呻吟，当Oliver填满他的那一刻感到整个大脑晕乎乎的。他已经很多年没有允许自己这样做了，允许自己肌肤与肌肤之间的亲热，以及被占有的紧致、火热的感觉，哦，天啊，这感觉是如此……正确。这不可能是个错误，他知道，但他已经该死的不在乎了。当Oliver的抓握渐渐放松，Malcolm意识到Oliver正在让渡给他控制权，终于啊，终于……

Oliver颤抖了一下，当Malcolm弓起身子，上下翻滚着臀部。他咬住Oliver的肩膀，极其努力但还是没能捂住那低沉的、近乎是持续不断的“啊，操，啊，啊。”突然，他咬得更用力，吸吮着，留下一道道吻痕，然后转移到Oliver的喉咙上，又咬了两口。这之后他松开了足够久的时间，咆哮地命令道——再用力，Oliver——Oliver从善如流。他几乎拔出，然后猛得抬起臀部，将自己整根没入，并以一种迅猛的频率、足以留下淤青的力道持续凿击。Malcolm立刻有了反应，抓着Oliver的后背，像一只发情的猫咪一样大声哭喊起来。

“嗯……”突然，Malcolm的身体绷紧，肌肉颤抖；他的手臂收紧了，大腿更加用力地夹住Oliver的腰。他气喘吁吁，手指头紧紧地抓着对方，贪婪得渴望更多。Malcolm用力地向下坐，臀部在他们身体之间的摩擦中发出快而急促的抽插声“Ol……Oliver……”

Oliver保持着他亘古不变、毫不留情的抽插节奏，他用嘴唇刷过Malcolm的耳朵，声音嘶哑地命令：“高潮吧，Malcolm。”

他已经要到了；Malcolm在攀上极乐的巅峰时，牙齿深深地嵌进Oliver的脖子里。他的身体像琴弦一样收紧，肌肉滚烫，不住地抽搐。猛烈的释放过后，Malcolm像融化成了一滩水，香汗淋漓地瘫在Oliver怀里，虚弱地摇摇晃晃；Oliver也快到了；他闭上眼睛，在甜蜜的释放之前，最后猛力地抽插了几下。在那一个美妙的时刻，他觉得自己在漂了起来，脑中一片幸福的空白，没有痛苦和烦恼。然后Oliver的意识慢慢地飘落下来，像羽毛落在水面上一样回到他的身体里。

Oliver睁开眼睛，这一切是那么真实，这一切真的发生了。呼吸粗重而急促，Oliver靠着飞机的铁壁滑了下去，让满足感浸润到每一寸皮肤里。他整个人抱着Malcolm，温柔地抚摸着Malcolm的头发、肩膀、后背……Malcolm在颤抖；因为寒冷或是其他原因，Oliver不知道，但无论是什么都不影响他拉过一条毯子盖在他们俩身上。他们都没有说话。似乎没有必要。感觉就像有什么东西从他们之间被清理走了，留下的是一团纠缠不清的疲惫、互相紧握的沉重四肢，身体疲惫而空虚。这感觉是对的。

等到Malcolm平静下来后，Oliver慢慢地把他们俩移到小床上，让他们躺下，并移到Malcolm身边搂住他。那个男人最后一次颤抖了一下，然后长长地、缓缓地呼出一口气；很快，Oliver就看出Malcolm终于睡着了。听着他们上方安静而均匀的雨声，Oliver闭上眼睛，也跟着进入了梦乡。早上不知道什么时候，Oliver醒了过来，睁开眼睛刚好看到薄薄的阳光射进飞机里；光线滤过Malcolm的皮肤和黑发，让他看起来……很平静。Oliver微笑了一下，把温暖舒适的毯子塞得更紧。

Malcolm只是动了一下，把脸埋在Oliver的颈窝。他的声音深沉，梦境模糊，但很满足。“唔。别走。”

“我哪儿也不去。”Oliver喃喃地说着，抚摸着Malcolm的头发，亲吻他的额头，直至他们都再次渐渐睡去。“我保证。”


End file.
